


La una para la otra

by kkookthighs



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, Fantasy, Muy corto, Romance, así que es corto, pequeñísima mención de violencia (?), vampire!moonbyul, wheebyul, wolf!wheein
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkookthighs/pseuds/kkookthighs
Summary: Byulyi es un vampiro y Wheein un lobo.





	La una para la otra

A veces es solo un reflejo en sus ojos, otras la agudeza con la que habla o la agilidad con la que se mueve. A veces es su excesiva alegría incontrolable y otras su instinto asesino en las noches de luna llena. La mayoría de las veces es el dulce más irresistible al que no debe acercarse pero otras veces el olor canino es tan intenso que Byulyi no es capaz de soportarlo.

Wheein se sienta en medio de la clase, rodeada de todos esos humanos y ni siquiera la mezcla de todas sus fragancias es capaz de ocultar su olor.

 

Wheein tampoco hace nada por ocultar sus brillantes ojos ambarinos o sus colmillos agudos. Mucho menos su ferviente pasión por la luna. Y es que Jung Wheein es un lobo. Un gran lobo fiero y despiadado que clava sus garras con fuerza en la tierra mojada al acecho de su presa. Un pequeño cachorrito que se revuelve en la hierba a la hora del almuerzo y cuando vuelve a entrar en la clase su aroma se mezcla con el de las flores enredadas en su pelo.

Todo en ella es salvaje, impulsivo, obstinado y tremendamente atrayente.

Y Byulyi se pregunta continuamente qué más cosas aparte de la noche y su sed de sangre la unen a ella, y por qué tropezar con ella por accidente mientras caza le resulta igual de atractivo que observar desde el fondo de la clase cómo trenza el pelo de sus amigas.

Byulyi es un vampiro y está tremenda e irremediablemente enamorada de Wheein. Pero Wheein es un lobo, un pequeño e inocente lobo, cariñoso, leal, asesino y fuerte lobo.

—No estamos hechas la una para la otra —es algo que Wheein le repite una y otra vez después de acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja con su lengua.

—No podemos cambiar quienes somos —es lo que Byulyi siempre le contesta.

Byulyi es un vampiro y Wheein un lobo. Lo más prudente sería no olvidarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí hace tiempo a raíz de un moodboard que vi en twitter y que me gustó mucho. Es super cortito pero well, quería publicarlo =)
> 
> gracias por leer <3


End file.
